


You Love but You Don't Gain Love

by This_is_lovin



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hurt Nico di Angelo, M/M, Nico Feels, Nico di Angelo Needs a Hug, Nico di Angelo-centric, Please excuse my terrible star wars reference i never watched it before, Quest, Will Solace is a Dork, Will Solace is sunshine, Will is a medic, high school is hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29597064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_lovin/pseuds/This_is_lovin
Summary: As the time slowly struck twelve a heavy dread settled in Nicos' stomach.School was today; or in other words, hell.____Or: Nico has to attend High School due to Hades giving him a quest that resolves around the mystery on why the veil has been thinning recently.____There in all its glory was Hades.The god had his normal hair down, bangs covering his pale forehead. Black eyes, gleaming like a cat staring down at Nico. The god stood up, he was tall, much taller than any average person was. His beard was combed, the robes he wore were always a fleeting memory that death would always attack, it never seemed to stick in Nico’s head.“Hello, father.” His voice echoed in the large throne room, he moved foot-to-foot, feeling unwanted nerves bundle up in his stomach.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. High School?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This came to me after I got back into the Percy Jackson fandom! I've been a fan for a few years and thought that I should make a fanfiction! So this is where we are at! :) Please enjoy!  
> PLEASE READ:  
> THE UPDATES WILL BE IRREGULAR SINE I AM A STUDENT!

Nico glared at Will, the blonde hair male pushed him some pasta that lined the center of the benches, along with a few other foods. “I’m full.” Nico snapped, feeling guilt seep lightly into his veins before he distracted his mind with tracing the knots of the wood. Will groaned, forcing Nico to stare at him, he pleaded.

“Please eat, for me.” Will wished, Nico bit the bottom of his lip. It wasn’t seductive, it was something to relieve some stress wrapped into his body. His teeth pierced the soft flesh, bringing ichor to the surface. 

“Fine, but I won’t eat the whole thing.” He mumbled as he wrapped the fork in the noodles slathered in sauce. He ate it lightly, Will wouldn’t stop staring at him eating. Making the Italian boy shift uncomfortably in his seat. Before Kayla shoved his shoulder, Will jumped, turning his head he raised an eyebrow at his sister. 

“Take a picture of him eating, it’ll last longer.” She told Will, rolling her eyes as she slurped on her own food. Will felt a blush crawl on his face, coughing he turned to Nico. 

“Um, sorry about that.” He mumbled, running his hand through his hair. Nico felt a small grin tug its way on his monotonous features. He with-held it, shrugging he gave Will a thumbs-up. 

Nico was on his second bite, the food was slowly tasting more acidic by the second. The air was humid, almost teasing the campers with the wish of summer, the water lapping the shorelines could be heard. Soft murmurs were spread throughout everyone, a breeze ruffled the air. Making it less stifling, the heat was steadily rising, Nico felt the soft dabs of sweat on his forehead. 

Chiron stood up, placing down his silverware utensils he started talking, his voice rolled off the nearly empty pavilion. “Dear campers, I have a few special surprises for tomorrow. First of all, sadly I need to instruct some rules, please stop sneaking out of your cabins.” He quickly darted his eyesight to Will and Nico, the boys crawled inwards on themselves, feeling the rough heat spread throughout their facial structure. 

“Since summer is nearing, I feel fit, that campers now stay in their designated cabin.” He spared a pitiful glance once again at Nico and Will, the dark hair teen felt anxiousness grip his heart but shoved it off. 

“Another small detail, since summer is around the corner I would like if you all could pitch in and start setting up or just cleaning a few places in camp. Nothing major, just so it’ll lighten the load for me!” He exclaimed a soft smile that glowed in the open dining hall. Chiron clapped his hands together, the sound loudly rolled off the ground, making it echo. 

“Finally,” He started explaining, Nico zoned him out. His head felt as though cotton was being stuffed through his ears, everything was hazy. A black line spread across his vision, a dull throb attacked behind his temples, nausea pooled in his stomach before his fathers' voice alerted him. It was dangerous, seething.

“Get to your cabin.” His father demanded, Nico shakily stood up. Will stared at his boyfriend, seeing the distressed state he was in, he ignored the rambling Chiron was doing. Will placed a hand on Nico’s shoulder, the boy seemed like he was about to collapse on the floor. The shorter teen winced at the contact, he had to get to his cabin. Hades was waiting. 

“I-I, dad n-needs me.” He croaked out, hoping Will would understand. The blonde hair male had a strange emotion on his face but made it relax. Softly he bent down, lips against Nico’s earlobe he whispered: 

“Do you need help getting to your cabin?” 

Nico was on the verge of saying no before Hades entered his mind again, “Hurry up.” He snapped, Nico couldn’t see clearly, heavily leaning into Will he nodded his head. The son of Apollo helped Nico swooping an arm around his waist, as he was walking out he noticed the stares on them. He felt a flare of embarrassment run down his neck. 

They paced across the campus, Nico stumbling on a few loose tree-branches until they stood at the obsidian cabin, Will shoved the door open with his hip as he laid Nico on the ground. The Italian heard his father's voice louder in his ears, he stuttered out. 

“Thanks, I think you should leave.” 

Will clearly wanted to object but had no solid thing to fight against. In a sigh, he dragged himself out of the room. Nico shuddered, a breeze passing through his slender body. 

“Yes, father.” He shakily muttered, it wasn’t that big of a shock that Hades called out to his son. It was honestly more normal than what it should’ve been. The deep voice surrounded his head, muffling any outside noise. 

“I need you to do a mini-quest for me. Sadly with the Oracle just starting to work, I need some help in the Underworld. Along with the mortal world,” He declared, Nico just listened, slowly getting used to the migraine. 

“It’s a bit idiotic, but Persephone wants a certain flower from the mortals. After you gather that,” Nico could tell that his father was trying to keep his voice sturdy, not letting the embarrassment creep into it. “Please transport down here. Some strange occurrences have happened, I’m fearing it’s not as dangerous as what I’m making it out to be.” Hades ended his thought process, voice reverberating in Nico’s skull. The teen male started talking, voice wavering slightly, 

“What’s the flower?” 

“Something called, Bee Balm.” Hades finished his sentence, after he stated the name of the herb he disappeared, thick silence carried in the air. Nico let out a shuddering breath, feeling cold sweat drape over his body he grasped the edge of the coffin-like bed and pushed up. Legs wobbly he coughed, opening the thick door pushing all his weight against it he groaned as his head painfully throbbed. 

“Fucking ass, couldn’t summon me without bringing me some sort of pain,” Nico mumbled as he walked down the dining hall.

When he entered the room he walked up to where the kids at the Demeter table sat. They all eyed him warily, voice cracking Nico asked them, a blush spreading across his cheeks. 

“Where is Bee-Balm located at?” 

A girl, blonde thick locks resting above her shoulders felt a bit uncomfortable answering, since the whole Hades thing. But nonetheless, she itched the back of her neck as she answered, “Near North America, it’s rested in moist meadows, along with hillsides and forest clearings… Could also be at the nearest Lowes.” She mumbled, Nico, nodded his head. 

“Thanks.” He told them as he walked off to where Will was watching him. 

As he sat near the blonde hair male he gave him a forced smile, “Gotta go on a small quest. But first I gotta travel to Lowes, would you like to come with me?” He questioned, the blonde hair teen wanted to agree, he saw the gleam in his eyes. 

“I would love to,” Will exclaimed, winking at Nico causing the male to flare up once again. 

“After that, I have to go to hell.” He lazily explained, messing with his bitten-down finger-nails along with his irritated red skin being torn off, with him harshly biting the flesh deep at night when something felt off, or just in a normal day.

Will sighed but nodded, “Take your phone, I’ll be all alone.” He ordered, a soft smile ghosting on his features. Nico rolled his eyes as he lightly shoved his shoulder. 

“You know I will.” He returned the smile, Kayla made a gagging sound at where she sat at. 

“Fuck you guys, just get a room already.” She exclaimed, Will raised his eyebrows at the statement, glancing at Nico which made the shorter boy feel the heat spread over every crevice of his facial structure. 

Nico spluttered on air, “Kids of Apollo are all the same.” He mumbled, Will feign hurt. Placing his calloused hand on top of his bicep as he gasped. 

“You pain my dear.” He joked, Nico shoved his face in his hands. Feeling another wave of his blush escape onto his face. This was so stupid, why did he date a mega dork?

“We need to go now, Hades is being a bit impatient,” Nico muttered, Will nodded. Waving farewell to his siblings the blonde hair teen followed Nico, the brunette shivered. Something was off, he didn’t understand. He pushed the nagging feeling away, before they left he had to tell Chiron of his mini task. 

“Wait here.” He ordered Will, which the blonde hair male gave him a goofy thumbs up with a large grin across his face. 

Nico rolled his eyes, but couldn’t stop that soft smile that pricked at his lips. Walking to the main adult in charge of the summer camp, the hybrid stared at him. “Did Hades need something from you?” Chiron questioned, voice not accusing, simply asking. Nico nodded, shaggy black hair bouncing with each shake. 

“I have some orders from my father, I won’t attend camp for a few weeks at best.” He told the centaur, Chiron nodded, understanding he wished Nico well and a safe journey. Nico walked back to where Will was at, his significant other was leaning against the Tether-pole, he had his eyes closed as the sun messed up his hair. 

Will was the picture-perfect male right there, his jawline was poking out, his head angled upwards. His orange Camp half-blood shirt showed off his muscles underneath. Tan skin glowing with the light dots of freckles spread throughout his body, blonde hair having a wavy volume. Brown cargo shorts, with some worn-down sandals that he could pull off. 

Nico felt his heart hammer in his ribs, god damn he was sexy. He walked over to where he was leaning at, “Hi, ready?” He asked, a slight smile as Nico saw Will jolt to alert. A smile like honey dripped on Will’s features, it made Nico take in a deep breath. 

“Yeah,” Will answered, Nico, swooped the blonde hair teen’s hand in his own, feeling the warmth thaw his frozen limbs. 

Nico closed his eyes, concentrating on where he wanted to go, he visualized a tree near the store, the shadow underneath showing off the branches as the large orange sign with rust crawling on the letters was being shown, Nico took a deep breath. In one gut-churning second his feet landed on the grass floor. Nico heavily sloping into Will’s grasp. 

A few seconds passed, the two of them just trying to get Nico to a state where he wasn’t on the verge of passing out. “You good?” Will whispered to the shorter Italian, Nico nodded. Hands trembling slightly he pushed off of Will, standing on his own accord he started walking towards the building. 

Since spring was a few weeks away the store had the garden section up, Bleeding Hearts stood on racks and birds sang an unfamiliar tune. The heavy scent of aromas from flowers danced in the air. Nico leaned his side into Will's arm, stuffing hands in his pockets they walked into the open area. 

There was a woman with a few kids, her brown hair was gleaming with grays, as her baggy shirt had many stains. The kids were messing around with each other, the woman snapped her fingers in their faces, barking out orders from them the kids were silenced down. Nico sighed, kids are worse than the zombies resting in the underworld. Will slung an arm on top of Nico’s shoulder, he asked the darker hair teen, “What flower do you need?” 

Nico looked at the passing of colorful flowers, “Bee Balm,” He told Will. The blonde hair teen nodded, they walked through some aisles. The cement was drenched in wetness due to the automatic sprinklers that come to water the flowers. Sweat clung to both of the boys, as they walked together. Nico’s brown leather jacket had sweat underneath it, making him cringe with every shift of his limbs. 

They walked in soft silence until Will laughed lightly. Voice barely above a whisper, “Should we ask someone for help?” 

Nico chuckled, looking up he nodded. “Probably.” 

The couple walked up to a girl stocking shelves, she had her blonde hair pulled up. A few strands poking out, she had green eyes, her skin was pale, not as sickly as Nico’s but still light. Will spoke up knowing how Nico doesn’t care about talking to strangers, “Do you know where the Bee Balm is at?” He questioned her, a light friendly smile on his features. 

The girl turned around, her badge on her orange vest said: Sarah. Nico, cracked his neck, letting it get a steady crack. Will glared at him, “Don’t do that.” He demanded, a small frown replacing the grin he had only seconds prior. Nico rolled his eyes, dramatic much?

Sarah stared at Will, a blush was creeping on her face, Nico didn’t really care. He knew Will was hot, why should he try to shelter his boyfriend. “Um, follow m-me.” She stuttered as Sarah led them to a small place full of purple flowers, lavender. 

Nico distanced himself from Will, feeling the accumulated heat forming between them, it was uncomfortable. Will gave him a kick-puppy expression but it was clear he understood why Nico did that.

The girl stopped in front of aisles full of plants that all looked the same, Sarah pointed at a bush, redbuds poked up the petals seemed delicate as they flowed in the hot air. “There’s the Bee Balm,” She mumbled, sparing glances at Will, each time her face becoming a darker shade. 

“Thanks!” Will exclaimed, grabbing a pot of it, the soil rubbed off on his fingers. Making them stain a bit darker, the flower seemed to bask into Will’s own glow. Making Nico stare, gods he was sexy. Some of the dirt fell off the side, intertwining with the ties in his shirt, making a small stain appear. Will pouted as he stared at the mess the plant made, the girl sucked in a breath. 

“Um, I can check you guys out.” She uttered, looking down at the floor instead of eyeing Will like he was some sort of eye-candy. Although Nico didn’t understand why, he did feel a small pang with jealousy, but he understood it. 

The two boys walked to the girl, as she rang them up, her machine making the same beeping noise Nico was still absolutely dumb-founded with how it worked. Sure he was stuck in Lotus Hotel for years, making him around eighty years old, but just seeing how these complex things just work daily makes him feel out of place. “That’ll be twenty dollars,” Sarah told them, fiddling with her own hands as Will fished out his wallet. 

Nico glared at him, “You know I could buy it.” He mumbled, feeling a bit useless. Damn, Will asked for help and bought it for him. A small nagging feeling he normally ignores crawled its way inside his head, ‘Gonna break up with you, you're useless.’ 

Will chuckled as he swooped to where Nico was at, head inches away from his own, “I want to treat you, I’m not gonna see you in a few weeks. What will my heart do?” He dramatically said, letting a goofy grin overtake his features as his southern accent thawed at Nico’s heart. 

The dark-haired boy rolled his eyes as he lightly shoved Will’s face away. The girl, Sarah, watched them, mouth forming into an O. Will handed her his money, the green cash was nothing but greed. The girl accepted it as she stored it in the cash register. Being a bit more aggressive than she needed to be. 

Will took the plant, holding it in one hand, he gripped Nico’s with the other. Their fingers were clasped together, sweat mingling together, Will did small circles over Nico’s flesh with his thumb, making the Son of Hade's heart flutter inside his ribs. 

They stopped walking until they were under the tree again, Nico took a small breath. Suddenly he and Will were back at Camp half-blood, stomach no longer threatening to spill over, he briskly bid Will farewell. Before he was transported to the under-realm Will gave him a soft peck on his lips. 

Will’s lips weren’t chapped, unlike Nico’s, they were soft, it expressed all the things Will wanted to tell him. Nico leaned into it, they both closed their eyes. Until Nico remembered his own father was waiting on him. 

He pulled away, resisting the urge to just make Hades wait. “See you soon.” He whispered, Nico was no longer seen. He disappeared. Will felt a soft pang of sadness, another week where he will just wait near his phone for hours wanting to see some messages from Nico. 

Nico was surprised the underworld didn’t immediately wilt the flowers, they did slowly close inwards. Nico shuffled to where his father’s throne sat. There in all its glory was Hades. 

The god had his normal hair down, bangs covering his pale forehead. Black eyes, gleaming like a cat stared down at Nico. The god stood up, he was tall, much taller than Nico was. His beard was combed, the robes he wore were always a fleeting memory, it never seemed to stick in Nico’s head. 

“Hello, father.” His voice echoed in the large throne room, he moved foot-to-foot. 

“Dear son, please place those flowers on the floor,” Hades ordered, a smile taking over his features, it wasn’t loving, more unnerving. Nico did as he was told, the flowers were slowly losing color, next few moments they would no doubt die. 

“Persephone will love them dearly.” He exclaimed, a loving look passed through his face before he coughed, excusing himself for the actions he did. “I have called you down here for a few reasons. First, you look happier.” His father stated, it wasn’t harsh, more… Glad? “I’m happy both of my children finally have a split of happiness in their lives. I like seeing the glow on your face. Now, serious.” Hades changed tone. It was darker, like oil moving on cement, it was smooth but thick. In a way, he couldn’t describe. 

“Strange occurrences have been occurring in the overworld, I feel the veil become thinner with each passing day.” Hades told him, “I’m gonna send you to a place. Maybe you could get a brief understanding of what’s happening.”

Nico nodded his head at his father, “Where is this place I have to go to?” He questioned, slowly feeling a sinking feeling settled in his stomach. 

Hades coughed as he could see him shift, you would think of him being a god he wouldn’t be scared to say what Nico had to do. “You will be in Rochester, New York, there’s one small detail.” Hades stroked his chin, biting the inside of his cheek. Nico just stared at him, having a small thought on what he was going to say. 

“You will have to attend a High School, it’s called Buesfold high school, it has good ratings! Four out of five, the strange occurrences seem to be stronger there than it is anywhere else. You only have to stay for a few weeks!” Hades exclaimed, his robes taking a darker shade, the skulls of corpses barely visible with the dim lighting. 

Nico wanted to protest, decline the offer, but sadly it wasn’t an offer, more like an order. “Only a few weeks, if I have to stay longer than that I will quit,” Nico stated, normally talking to your godly-parent in such a way (minus Apollo, he was chill) you would be banished, or worse. Killed. 

Hades chuckled, “Wouldn't’ expect anything less from you.” His laugh sounded like nails on a chalkboard, but with a soft meddling way that lightened it up. Nico sighed, staring at his father he asked another question. 

“When do I leave?” 

Hades thought about it, fiddling with the hem of the robes he smiled, the answer finally dawning on him, “Tomorrow. You will be staying in a small apartment, I had ways for it to be free of charge.” Hades told him, Nico nodded slowly, making his lips into a straight line. 

“Well, you are dismissed,” Hades ordered, voice booming in the large, vacant space. 

Nico dipped, shuffling out of the large archways. Sliding his phone out of his pocket he messages Will, you would think the Underworld would have shitty wifi, which it did but Nico found a few ways to get around it. He sent a message, feeling the dread heavily rest on his shoulders. He has to go to a public High School. He gulped loudly, throat drying. 

Nico: I have to go to high school for the quest. 

It took a few minutes for Will to respond, Nico walked around the world. Feet touching the ground, the heat down there made sweat settle in thick layers on his head. He heard the soft bing, he opened his phone again, his plain back screen contrasted greatly with Will’s message notification. 

Will: Why? Good luck should just stay in Hades. High School is worse in many ways, what if I go with you? ;)

Nico scoffed as a love-struck grin laid on top of his features. 

Nico: No, ‘my special adventure’ and mine alone. I don't wanna drag you into this. At least I don't have to pay rent. Fuck it's nice to have a godly parent in a few moments. 

Will: ah… I’ll miss you. :/ how long will you be gone? 

Nico blindly walked around the Underworld, vision glued on his phone alone. He soaked up all of Will’s messages, already missing the human embodiment of the son. He sighed, why did he have to have a quest after everything that happened. 

Nico: A few weeks, if I don't figure out how to solve the problem I'm quitting. I'm not staying in the hell hole any longer than I have to. 

Will: Don't replace me with some hot guy you find. I will go to school and fight them. 

Nico: You're such a dork, I doubt that I can find someone with as much knowledge of Star wars than you already have, you have my heart Solace. 

Will: Fuck, don't say cute things. It's gonna make me want to go to you. 

Nico: If you do, I'll block you. What about that?

Will: You're so mean :(

Nico: I'm the son of hades, it's my thing. 

Will: Please remember me in your weeks away. 

Nico: I will never forget you now if you can forgive me I have to go. The underworld is calling me. 

Will: Message me later :)

Nico: I always will. 

Nico sighed as his heart hammered in his chest, Will had an effect on him in a way he doesn’t understand. Swallowing the excess saliva he walked over to his father's palace. It was dark, large dimly lit walls surrounded him, blue torches flickered weakly. The floor was rough stone, making sharp noises anytime his shoe made contact with it. Large windows were on each side of him as he walked through the building. 

Nico walked through the iron gate, he didn’t even understand why his father went all out. The inhabitants were dead, not like they would break in and steal his fathers' prized skull. The teen blindly opened the large oak door in front of him, it was extravagant, it stood much taller than Nico could reach, the doorknob was a rich golden that now lost the shine to it over the years but it just helped the aesthetic of the place. 

He zoned out as he needlessly just walked around, tomorrow he had to go to High School. Fuck, he was a son of the deadly trio and he still had to attend something that was just made to train mortals for the trials of mundane tasks. He sighed, walking around his shoulder lightly knocked into someone. 

“Oh, sorry.” He mumbled still deep in thought. 

“It’s fine.” A lovely voice that no one could mimic in such a dreary place, Persephone. The goddess turned around and saw who bumped into her. Persephone eyed Nico, distaste in her gleaming eyes as he looked up at her. Her long black hair curled around her waist, as her lovely pale oval face, with golden eyes that seemed to answer any asked question in the universe, stared at him. Pink tinted lips, upturned into a frown, her outfit was a dark flowy dress that swirled around her feet, like servants kneeling down before her. 

Persephone was in other words, beautiful. 

“Hello, Nico.” She greeted, voice not being able to shield the deep hatred for the boy. Nico couldn’t blame her, he was the aftermath of an affair with Maria, his own mother. Nico doesn’t care for the goddess either, it’s mutual, ‘let’s get along so Hades doesn’t get upset.’ Kind of relationship. 

“Hello Persephone, how are you doing?” He asked her, their relationship has gotten better where they can talk without either one of them wanting to punt the other, at least normally they can hold a simple conversation. 

“I’m fine, you?” She responded, face still deadly blank. 

“Okay,” Nico answered, an uncomfortable silence settled over them. The Italian coughed, awkwardly itching the back of his neck. 

“Well I have to be going, Hades called me for something.” She told Nico, as the goddess slid into the shadows the teen was left alone in the hallway. The blue torches flicked in an unknown wind, Nico pulled out his phone. The whole awkwardness of that conversation left him reeling. 

Nico: I talked to Persephone, I want to throw up. It was so awkward. 

Will didn’t answer right away, Nico sighed as he put away his phone. He continued to just walk around, a few hours passed of him just left alone in his own thoughts before his phone rang. He scrambled to pull it out of his jean pocket. 

Will: Sorry for the lagging. We did a small exercise and damn I had to do my mega-medic skill and save lives. Just like Kix of the 501st Legion, I’m a healer. ;) Although you heal me with your presence.

Nico spluttered on air with the shitty pick-up line Will threw at him. His Adam apples bobbed as he chuckled, not ignoring the blush that crowded his face.

Nico: you are so stupid

Will: eh but it makes you happy :)

Nico: yeah it does 

Will: So how did the talk go with Persephone? 

Nico: Said hello, glared at each other, shuffled away from each other. Normally you know. 

Will: ah! I mean, at least you didn't fight each other. I'm sorry Nico I have to leave, Chiron is doing something else. What is with him and trying to kill campers today? I'll text you as soon as we finish. I'm sorry! 

Nico: It’s fine, have fun. 

The Italian teen just groaned, he was going to be stuck down here until he was transported to New York, he checked the time. When he was down here the clocks were altered, it was three hours behind. His phone screen, the fluorescent color gleaming off his phone pained his eyes with the dark ambiance that was surrounding him but he didn’t care, the time said: 4:30. 

Nico had time to stall till tomorrow. He decided to just search up the high school he was going to attend. As he searched the name in Google’s search bar, the brick school stared at him. In the photos it was cloudy, rain threatening to plummet the ground. The school ground was well taken care of, showing off large flowers. Windows with flowy curtains were shown on the outside. 

As he scrolled through the pictures he saw the inside of the building it made him wince. The tile floor had yellow stains on them, from when people walked in dirty wet shoes and it wasn’t clean properly. The lockers were tiny, blue slits stared at him. Bags were left in the hall, discarded as students couldn’t fit them in their locker. Random shoes were just in the middle of the hallway, Nico grimaced. 

These weeks were going to be the most challenging ones he had faced in days. 

Nico sighed as he walked to the guest bedroom Hades left for him, his father and him got along well, better than most demi-gods and their parents but the topic always laid on the table. Bianca, she was always the strongest one, Nico knew that. Her death settled a gap between the two that neither one was willing to pass and maybe that was for the better. 

Nico entered the room, normally spending a night in the underworld would drive any alive person insane, but he was already unstable and it didn't really matter anymore. He flopped on the bed, body bouncing with the impact, Nico let out soft grunts as he pulled out his phone. Going on a few random apps that Will installed for him, telling him that it would be good for when he got bored. 

He played a puzzle one, it was repetitive, you would move a block then try to line it up with another one, you only had three lives before you died. He was on his last life, playing for a few hours he felt angry seep into his bones, this game was infuriating. He was doing everything right, it was just difficult to win a simple round when ads popped up after every round. 

He was on the verge of chucking the small device at the rough wall behind him before a light message appeared on the top of his screen. 

Will: Hello my love, I have missed you today. 

Nico rolled his eyes as he laughed, god he was such a dork, his anger still nagged at him but it settled almost immediately once Will typed him. 

Nico: We saw each other today. 

Will: That was hours ago. :(

Nico: Yeah. 

Will: It’s late here, I need to sleep. 

Nico checked the time, it said 9:17. He felt the drowsiness overlap him, he was tired too. 

Nico: I’m also tired, night.

Will: Goodnight. Please don't die on this quest. 

Nico: You know I won’t. I’m invincible. 

Will: Until you shadow travel. Grumpy napper. Don’t hurt anyone at the school if they wake you up, they are most likely trying to help. 

Nico: Will, stop. You're acting like a mom. 

Will: I can’t help it. You worry me. 

Nico: Night Will. 

Will: Goodnight Nico. 

Nico closed his eyes as he escaped into slumber. When he said slumber he more meant staying awake as he closed his eyes, not being able to sleep. His thoughts whirred, crawling into the darkest depths of his mind. Something he wished he could just block off. 

As he laid on his pillow, dark hair swirled around his head as his eyebags got darker with each passing hour. He turned side to side, he couldn’t sleep. It seemed so far off, he laid on his back as he stared at the ceiling in front of him. The designs carved into it gave him a small distraction. He settled on what was made into the ceiling, what legends the designer hid in it. 

He spotted a few, his eyes grew heavy, after the fiftieth time repeating the designs he fell to sleep, his dreams were horrid as normal. Regrets flashing past his eyes, it was the same thing every night, he could never have a night where the nightmares weren’t nagging at him, threatening him on the verge of consciousness. 

Nico awoke to Hades standing over him, the god wasn’t smiling, but really when was he? “Good morning, it’s time you go to New York, school is only in session for a few months anyway before it ends. So you really do have a deadline for this.” Hades suddenly saw the fatal flaw in his plan, school was nearly over. A few months were left but after that, it would be shut down for summer. 

“Good morning to you too. Yeah, I plan on hurrying it up. I don’t want to stay in the hell-hole any longer than I have to.” Nico told him, cracking his bones. Hades chuckled at his son's melodramatic personality, but sadly, it wasn’t loving, rougher, like sandpaper. 

“I can’t summon you right to the place where everything is at, but I can put you near your apartment complex. Your number is 407. Second floor. You’ll figure out the rest on your own.” Hades told Nico, the teen nodded. Realizing he slept in his jeans and jacket it wasn’t that big of a deal if he was sent over there, he was already dressed. 

“Good luck.” Hades urged him, with a snap of his large hands Nico felt a nauseating churn in his stomach as he was doubled over. When he opened his eyes the blearing sun shone right through his pupils making him wince, the blaring of horns made him jump after the silence of the under-realm. Laughter could be heard as people walked past him, Nico squinted his eyes, looking upwards he saw the building he was supposed to stay at. 

Touching his back pocket to make sure his phone was with him he felt a wad of cash, along with some keys. He dragged them out, holding the sharp object in his left hand he walked to the building, opening the glass pane doors he felt the AC blow into his face. Ruffling his already messy bedhead, he looked around the room as he saw a door with stairs on a sign nailed up. 

Nico walked over to that, he shoved it open, walking up a few flights of stairs he heard his footsteps echo in the empty corridor. As he got to the large door he grasped the brass handle and shoved it open. Walking through the door he saw the shitty place. The carpet was matted, the blue color now ran down to a sad gray. The windows lined the hallway had smudges of hand-prints on them. 

Nico stopped in front of his door. As he opened it, he saw how small and sad his place where he was staying looked. The kitchen was combined with the living room, a small door on the left side of the fridge was the bathroom, his bedroom door was near the small television. Somehow his room already came furnished, no doubt from Hades' instruction. 

Nico stepped in, the smell of must, and grime invaded his nose. He grimaced as he flopped on the couch. It has been a long day, and it just started. 

He made his arms a pillow as the cushions supported his body, closing his eyes he went took a small nap. He turned on his side, he barely got three hours of sleep. Nico was in a dream when his phone ringing alerted him. He jumped up, hand going to where his sword was supposed to be at. He darted his eyes around his room. Fist raising, before he realized his phone was yelling at him, someone was calling. It was Will, no one else would. 

As he answered his voice was croaky with tiredness, “Hello?” He stated although it came out more as a question than he would hope it would. To his surprise a girl answered the phone, her voice was light, whispering underneath her breath she said. 

“Hi, Nico!” 

Hazel, his sister, Nico chuckled as he leaned his back against his couch. 

“Hi Hazel, why did you call?” He asked her, a slight worry that something happened to her. 

“Eh, I just missed you. I stole Frank’s phone, how’s everything?” She asked, Nico, let a smile only reserved for family, minus Hades, he never got to see this smile.

“It's fine, I got a task by Hades. I have to attend a normal high school.” He told her, already feeling him pitying himself. Hazel laughed which shocked him, her voice was cut out with her connection a bit fuzzy. 

“Ah, that sucks.” She laughed again, her laugh was lovely, it eased Nico. “I remember when I went to school, some guy who acted just like Leo became my friend. It’s been so long,” She looked back on her past life. Nico smiled, it was always a pleasure to listen to Hazel talk about her past, she kept it boarded up. It was her darkest secret, something that she wished never happened. 

“Yeah, a bit nerve-wracking if I’m being honest.” He confined to her, still keeping his distance. 

“Why do you have to go there?” She asked him, Nico breathed heavily at his end of the call. 

“The veil was thinning, some strange things happened at the school, I guess. You know dad, never going into detail with a quest.” He threw some backlash at his father, he heard Hazel laugh. He messed with his skull ring on his finger, imagining how it’s going to feel when he walks into the school. 

“I believe in you! Frank and I had a small journey together yesterday, it was really nice.” She gushed, Nico could hear her blush on her end. 

“I’m happy you're finally content,” Nico told her, Hazel laughed. 

“I have to go now! I’ll talk to you later! Miss you Neeks.”

With that the siblings ended the call, Nico still felt the drowsiness settle on his bones. He laid on the couch, closing his eyes he slept most of the day away. He was awoken by his phone dinging, someone texted. 

As Nico winced as he stared at the screen he groaned, it hurt his eyes. He took a quick glance at the time, ‘Seven’ he slept the whole day away. 

Will: I know you're probably sleeping because you're in a new city and tired but I just wanna let you know camp is dull without your angry face staring at me all day! 

Nico let a small grin lay on his features, he always knew what to say. How did Will do it?

Nico: I miss seeing your face also. It’s sad when I don’t see the glare of the sun in my face with everything I do and your constant nagging. It kept me sane in a way.

Will: Ah, you know what to say to make me feel special. ;)

Nico: You're such a dork. 

Will: I know. 

Nico laughed as he turned on his side, pulling his phone along with him. He kept it a few inches away from his nose. The messages blurred together, he didn’t mind as he saw the three dots below Will’s name. Indicating he was typing. 

Will: Did you eat?

Nico bit his lip, he should lie. 

Nico: Yeah. 

Will: don’t lie, get something to eat. I will facetime you just so I can see you eat something. 

Nico: Wow so threatening. I’m getting up right now, god. 

Will: You're so dramatic I don't want you passing out again. 

Nico: Yeah. I know. 

Will: :)

Nico stood up from his spot on the couch and made his way to the fridge, hoping Hades filled it with food. As he opened the door he felt the brisk air escape through the door. In front of him was food, he grabbed a yogurt container. Grabbing it he rummaged through cabinets, looking for a spoon until he found one. Taking off the lid of the yogurt he dipped his spoon in. 

Taking his phone he took a picture of the food he was eating. Will responded immediately. 

Will: You should eat more than just ninety calories a day, eat something with it. Please. 

Nico: Gods. Fine. 

Will: <3

Nico rolled his eyes as he grabbed some granola and dumped it in the dairy product. As he stirred it together he sent a picture of it with the caption, “Happy?” Will once again spent no time not responding. 

Will: Very! Thank you, Nico, I know it drives you insane but you’re already underweight. I just want my lover to be healthy. :)

Nico: Yeah. It’s fine. 

Will: I’m proud of you, sadly I have to go now though. Gotta clean up the mess hall for new campers? Wish me luck. 

Nico: I wish you luck. 

The young teenager shoveled food in his mouth, biting at the crunchy pieces. He was hungry, he finally finished the small meal. He dumped the container into the trash, he walked back over to the couch.

His sword was leaning against the armrest. It was like an anchor for him, he held it in his hands. It was weighted, he flipped it a few times. Nico put it back down.

As he flopped on the couch he turned on the television. 

He switched through channels until he saw one that didn’t make him zone out. He grabbed his phone, multi-tasking, he started playing that game again. 

As the time slowly struck twelve a heavy dread settled in his stomach. 

School was today; or in other words, hell.


	2. First day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nico attends high school for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy! School has been a bitch so i didn't edit this but i hope it was good!

Maybe it was the bundle of nerves clamped up in his stomach, or how it was nearing three am but Nico couldn’t sleep. His thoughts were muddled with ideas that no one his age should worry about. He sighed, feeling the stiff blankets lay on top of him. The details woven in the fabric were uncomfortable. Nico turned on his side, once again closing his eyes. 

He was about to give up, letting out a frustrated huff, his breath ruffling his split-end bangs. It took a few minutes before he found a perfect spot, his back was shoved in his pillows as the blankets pooled around his legs, upper waist exposed to the air. 

Nico closed his eyes, his body tugged towards unconscious. 

When Nico opened his eyes a haze settled on top of his vision, making everything have a slight glare to them. In front of him was a treehouse, uncut grass licked his ankles, prompting a shiver. The tree was a large dark oak, the branches held thick lush leaves in them. Right in the middle of the plant was the house, it was hazardly made, the planks making the walls have slits through them. Bringing in a slight glimpse of the inside. 

Instead of a door, they had a silk purple cloth, the rungs leading up to the house were rotten, barely being held up by a rusted nail. Nico felt a longing towards the house, something he never felt before. Biting the inside of his cheek he stalked towards it. 

As he got closer he saw how the treehouse barely balanced in the oak tree, how the windows held no glass, just a worn down cotton red cloth with holes littered through it. Vines grew up the tree, caging the house in it’s grasp. 

Nico climbed up, feeling the soggy rungs underneath his hands, dirt clung to his palms, as wet bark came up and clung underneath his nails making him grimace. He was on the last rung, lightly moving the cloth aside he walked in the room, a little girl looked at him, a large gap between her teeth, a goofy smile on her face. Black hair shimmered down her back, looking like a waterfall, she wore a brown skirt with a white shirt tucked in it. Unmatched socks shoved on her feet as she ran to Nico, “I waited for you!” She exclaimed, voice melodious. 

Nico wanted to question her, what was she, who was she? “Sarah told me that you wouldn’t come, she kept on saying that you were too busy for me. But I said, no, Amy will always come to me if I ask for help.” The girl hopped up from her spot, lightly gripping Nico’s thin wrist with her tiny fingers. She led him to a small corner, sitting him down near the wooden walls, Nico obliged.

The young girl dashed around the room, peeking her head outside the clothed windows, Nico just watched her mess around. A small grin working it’s way on his features. The girl turned around, a smile on her face, mischief hidden in her brown eyes. It reminded him of Binaca, it took the air out of him. Her black hair swam around her waist, “You still think of her then.” She mumbled, excitement dissolving. 

Nico widened his eyes, what was she talking about? “What?” He croaked, voice cracking, the girl just chuckled, she sat side by side to Nico. 

The teen could feel the stray black hair mess with his cheek, making his eye twitch. “I thought that maybe she wouldn’t have such a strong effect on you, even now… It’s been years since her death, I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I hoped you felt less?” The girl groaned, fisting her hair, she spared Nico a pitiful glance. 

“Even now when you see me it’s her, why was she your biggest regret?” The child mumbled, letting go of her hair. “Not to mention, Bianca still expressed guilt for dying but she never thought it would affect you to this extent.” She stated, raising an eyebrow. 

Nico was lost, what was she talking about, what was this kid? He wanted to run, the original longing he felt to this place disappeared, the walls were crowding around him, his mouth ran dry. A soft throbbing pounded at his temples, sweat droplets fell down his forehead, plastering his hair to his clammy skin.

The girl stood up, she paced the room. Her black hair trailed around her. Nico was about to dash out the door, get out of the suffocating treehouse. Before,“I missed you.” Bianca's voice rang in his ears, Nico gasped, grabbing his cotton shirt. He flung his head to the side, instead of the little girl he first saw, there was Bianca. 

Nico froze, he wanted to leave, why was his dead sister here. She was reborn. What’s happening? She told him that she never wanted Nico to summon her again, he didn’t summon her, did he?

Green hat toppled on her head, black hair poking out of the rim, a gleam in her eye, she was so much younger than Nico now. She wore a long draping skirt, hanging loosely around her legs, her baggy brown sweater was tucked into the elastic band of the skirt. She raised her arms, a light smile on her face. “You’ve grown so much.” She whispered to Nico, tears edging onto her face. 

Nico pressed his back against the wall, this wasn’t Bianca, he remembered the last time he saw her, this wasn’t her. 

“Why are you going away, Nico I missed you.” She muttered, shuffling closer to Nico, the teen shoved his body against the wall. Wanting to just disappear, “Why are you acting like this? Didn’t you miss me?” Bianca whispered, voice breaking. 

Nico took in a deep gasp, he was stuck in the corner, his sister crouched in front of him. Black hair fell in front of her eyes, “You look so much paler, are you eating?” She gushed, pressing her palm to Nico’s cheek, the Italian felt the pressure of the hand, the feeling of fire followed. 

Tears were brought to his eyes, it was so painful. “Why are you crying?” ‘Bianca’ asked, voice holding false innocence.

“G-Get away.” Nico stuttered, shoving her arm away from him, the expression that passed through her face made Nico shudder. Bianca glared at him, her black hair flew up around her head, brown eyes flashing a dangerous gold. 

“Why do you act like this? Couldn’t just let me hold you.” She snapped, voice holding venom. Nico took in a shallow breath, he couldn’t do this, it hurt. 

“Stop.” He mumbled, it felt like he was back in Hades, the goddess of misery complimenting how he had no joy in his life. Nico grabbing his black hair, Bianca stood up, her hair still flew around her.   
“You always acted like this, never facing obstacles head on. Damn, even when I told you I was joining the hunters you avoided me, you didn’t confide in me, telling me about your worries. You just ignored me,” Bianca harshly whispered, her words clawed at Nico. 

“Stop.” Nico muttered again, voice getting louder. 

“You know what, I left because of you. Maybe if you weren’t so dependent on me I would still be alive, I died because of you.” Bianca stated, voice going low with no emotion, Nico felt the tears softly pool in his eyes, blurring everything around him. 

“Please.” He felt broken, Nico brought his knees up. 

“Goodbye Nico.” She murmured, Nico looked up, she was gone. He was by himself in the treehouse, the little girl was gone, his sister was gone, he was alone. He took in a shuddering breath, shoulders trembling. 

“You gained happiness I see.” Akhlys voice coated in the air, it was bitter, harsh. Making Nico scratch at his throat for some escape, he clamped his eyes shut. Digging his palms into them, this was a repeat. He was on the verge of breaking. 

“A blondie, surprised he could fix you. Fix it too broad of a term, tape you back together, you're still broken, Nico.” She told him, cackling afterwards. Nico took in a deep breath as he looked up. Opening his eyes, there in front of him she stood. 

Stringy gray hair laying flat on her head, eyes seeming more sunken by the minute, you could see her bones through the thin layer of flesh she had. Cheeks holding no fat, nose hooked. Her outfit wasn’t flattering on her frail body, but everyone knew how strong she was. 

“He really took away your sheer misery, shit, it was so appetizing when I first saw you.” She mumbled, running her long nails across the treehouse walls. The carpet on the floor muffled her footsteps. Nico took in a dry swallow, hands shaking. 

“Ah, you don’t seem to be in the mood to talk. No need to worry, I’ll visit you every night.” She turned around, flashing a smile to Nico. Yellow teeth, with an overlap of dry icho  
r.   
“Guess it’s time I leave.” She murmured, in a flash she was gone. Nico sat in silence, only hearing his own breath thrum in his ears. 

The son of Hades woke up, sweat surrounded him, he was gasping for air. Tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. Taking a soft glance at the room he saw a thin crack in the floor. He groaned, he really needed to learn how to control it. He sat up, dragging his palm across his face, he picked up his phone. The time was five am. He only slept for two hours. 

He shivered, the room wasn’t even cold. Nico hopped off the couch, too lazy to walk to his own room in the small apartment. He shuffled to the bathroom, flashes of the dream replayed in his head.   
As he opened the thin door he stared at the crowded room, the toilet was side by side to the sink, the shower was right in the corner of the room. He stripped out of his clothes, feeling the sweat make the fabric cling to his body. He threw them in the corner as he turned on the shower. Waiting for a thin layer of mist to cover the room he jumped in the shower. Feeling the water crawl down his back he sighed, crouching at the bottom of the shower he just closed his eyes. Trying to forget the dream, no nightmare. 

He was in the shower for a few minutes before he felt his skin burning the hot temperature of the shower. Sighing he stood up, quickly washing his body he turned off the knob. Feeling water droplets fall off his hair, lightly making a soft dripping sound as they made an impact with the floor. He blindy grabbed out of the shower, looking for a towel, it took a few seconds before he found one. 

He dried his hair as he ran it across his shoulders and arms before he pulled it over his waist. Pulling the curtain to the side the harsh breeze made him shiver, quickly running to the room he flung the closest door open, there in the small space was his clothing. Hades must have connected it the closest to the one in Camp Half-Blood. Nico grabbed a random black sweater with some black ripped jeans, going through some of the random drawers in the closest he found the sock one, grabbing a pair he pulled them up. Going to the front of the apartment he pulled up his combat boots, he reached for his phone. 

When his fingers lightly touched it, the device started ringing, Nico jumped lightly before he opened it, “Hello?” He asked as he brought the phone to his ear. Suddenly a warmth buzzed through his body.   
“Hello,” Will’s morning voice greeted him. 

“Hi Will,” Nico answered back, a small smile working its way on his face. Will chuckled, he could tell Nico was fighting everything to hold no emotion in his voice. 

“How did you sleep?” Will asked, Nico heard shuffling on his side of the call. 

“Fine,” Nico deadpanned, he heard Will sigh, Nico knew that Will was aware it was a lie. “You?” He questioned. 

“I missed you,” Will complained, Nico felt blood rush up to his face. 

“You’re so stupid,” Nico mumbled, but laughed. 

“I’m not joking,” Will defended himself, Nico bit his lip. 

“Okay, okay.” Nico agreed, “How was camp?” Nico asked, flopping on the couch. He checked the time, it was only six. 

“Busy, Chiron made us have a small duel against each other, I was on a team with Kayla, people were so rough. I was fine of curse but the Ares Cabin didn’t go easy, I had to take care of so many campers. It’s so tiring, I stayed up late. Then when I texted you I just finished, I was exhausted.” Will went on about his day, Nico laughed at how he was acting. 

“Not to mention the Oracle had a small quest for some campers to go on so that was a lot of drama, I had to pack them some medical supplies.” Will whined, Nico heard some more noises at his end of the call.   
“What are you doing now?” Nico asked, staring at his ceiling. Zoning out, Will’s voice soothed him in a way no one else has. 

“I’m trying to have the will to get up, but without you I don’t think I can.” Will explained, Nico felt another flush. 

“You’re so dorky.” Nico mumbled, a soft grin on his face. 

“I know my love, you tell me that quite a lot.” Will’s voice didn’t hold any malicious, he was just joking back. “Good luck in school, text me on your breaks.” Will requested. 

“You know I will.” Nico replied, Will let out a dry chuckle, his voice became less raspier as the two kept on talking. 

The couple talked for a few more minutes before Nico sighed, “I need to go, I don’t even know where this high school is at.” He complained, Will chuckled. 

“Good luck,” He prompted, Nico laughed. 

“Bye.” Nico said, Will told him goodbye as they both hung up. Nico flopped his head on the back of the couch. Going into Google he searched the high school he would be going at. The maps said it was an hour away by walking, if he took a car it would be a few minutes. But if he shadow traveled, that would only take seconds. Nico looked at pictures, studying the building, he memorized all the little details about it. 

Nico got back on his phone, he will Shadow-travel when it gets closer to the opening. He sat in thick silence, trying to recall his dream. Why was Akhlys torturing him? Nico groaned. He was dazing out of it, everything turning into a mush of colors. Before his phone dinged, he lifted it up. 

There in all it’s glory was Will’s message: 

Eat today my death boyfriend. :)

Nico sighed, Will was going to fuck him up wasn’t he. 

An hour passed, Nico checked his phone. It was around seven, he would leave at seven forty, just in case some mistakes happened and he ended up half-way across the world. Nico played the one game Will installed on his phone, it was so stupid, but so addicating. As he sat watching the twentieth ad he realized the time, pushing his phone in his back pocket he closed his eyes, making sure his hand was on his sword.

Picturing the horrid high school was much easier than he thought it would’ve been, he saw teenagers walking out of it, suddenly he felt his stomach swoop inwards. In a flash he was located underneath shade from a lush tree. He stared at the painted bricks, the smell of smoke heavily laced the air making Nico scrunch up his nose, car exhaust stained the pure sky. 

Ah, highschool. 

Nico gripped his sword, having no clue how it looked in the mist he hoped it was something conventional. He made his way to the entry of the school, the iron archway glinted in the morning sun. Kids littered the campus, nothing like how you see in those cliche movies, they just dug through bags, eyes holding a tiredness Nico pitied. People exchanged papers, lips moving but words lost in the wind.   
Nico walked on the cement to the large glass doors, taking grip of the handles he flung it open. Some people stared at him, questioning looks on their face. But nonetheless ignored the teen, Nico made his way to the room to his left. In the glass windows there were two women sitting in office chairs. The computer screen reflected off their glasses, one of them was playing chess. 

Nico opened the door, walking in the woman wearing a brown sweater with her hair pinned up gave him a look. She loudly chewed her gum, voice echoing in the room. The Italian boy shifted on his feet, it was infuriating, her lips smacked her together as her green eyes stared at him. 

“Who are you darling?” She questioned, hands clacking on the claviature. Nico stared at her, he already hated her. Why did she think that being so loud was necessary? 

“Nico Di Angelo, I’m new.” He stated, voice holding no emotion. He already wanted to leave, why Hades, why such a hellish task? Gods, Nico stared at her. The woman opened her mouth, giving the world a wide view of the chewed up gum in her mouth. 

“Oh! Excuse me, Nico, I need to just-” She stopped talking as she stood up, grunting a bit as she walked around the office behind the desk. Moving aside papers, and objects until she went, “Ah!” She walked back to where Nico was at, a large grin on her middle-age features. 

“Here’s your schedule, I’ll call someone down to help you when school starts. Which is in-” She spared a glance at her computer, licking her chapped lips she once again started talking, “Ten minutes or so. You can hang out here. My name is, Mrs. Johnson, you actually have my husband Mr. Johnson for Science! If you would like you can take a seat.” Ms. Johnson offered, hand spread outwards to a few chairs in a corner.

Nico nodded as he fell on a stiff chair, the fabric felt unbreakable. Nico shifted uncomfortably as the women at the desk stared at him, whispering behind their hands. Nico rolled his eyes, he went through hell and back, the two women talking about him wasn’t a big deal. The teen just sunk further in his chair anyways, it had been a long day and it just started. 

Nico pulled out his phone, the mom coughed into her hand, Nico shot an eyebrow up. “Am I not allowed on my phone?” He asked, the girl next to Mrs. Johnson, she looked younger, she had blonde hair flowing freely around her shoulders. She wore a dress that wasn’t form-fitting, she had eyebags with everyone else in this school. 

“Um, no but you better not be on it while in class. Actually, I do want to ask you some questions if you don’t mind.” She stated, although it sounded more of a question. She ran her hand through her hair, getting caught on some tangles. 

Nico nodded, giving her a right to ask whatever she wanted to ask. 

“So why did you attend this school?” She asked, Nico knew this was coming. 

“My dad, he moved from his old work to a new one in this town.” Nico nonchalant lied, voice not even wavering. The women nodded, that was common. 

“Do you have anything for school? Although it’s your first day you might have to write down a few notes. If you don’t have anything I can provide you some things.” She offered a light smile on her features. She was faking it, Nico nodded his head. 

“Um yea, I didn’t have a lot of time to get anything.” The teen said, his sword awkwardly poked the outterside of his thigh. The woman smiled, she stared at the sword. 

“The school doesn’t allow cosplay/dress up objects into the school, um if you could hand that over I will trade it for school objects.” She tightly smiled, Nico looked down at his sword. Shit, did the mist not cover it? 

Nico coughed but nodded, he bit his lip as he grudgingly handed it over, the sharpness of the sword seemed to diminish as the blade touched the woman's fingers. “Thank you.” She placed the sword behind her, it gleamed in the light. 

The mist covered it, it clearly wasn’t his sword. The women dashed around the room, Nico stood, shoulders held up in tension. When she came back she handed him a small shitty binder, the spine was cracked. Yellow tarnish pages laid in it, she gave him a pen along with a pencil. With a smile she sat down. Nico muttered a small thank you as he got back to his seat. 

The empty feeling followed with his missing sword, he wanted to fight her, this was insane. His sword was gone, Nico felt his breaths come through stuttering inhales. He lost his sword, but that was during the fight, he never just handed it over. 

Nico was lost in thought he didn’t hear the shrilling sound of the bell overhead, yelling at the teenagers to go to their classes. As he placed his phone in his back pocket Nico was still deep in thought. It seemed fake, he was going to deal with this for weeks. He wanted to bash Hades skull into the ground, what did he do to cause such bad luck? 

Mrs. Johnson was on the phone, her voice itchier than before. “Yes, can I please see Aliah. We have someone we would like her to introduce around. She will have a skip for two classes in case it takes longer than normal. Yep, bye bye,” The loud noise of her slamming phone down was heard in the room. 

“Nico, we have someone coming to take you around the school. We hope that you will like it here.” She told him, a grin on her face. It made Nico’s stomach churn. 

He waited in the room for a few more minutes before the door swung open, a girl was in the doorway. Her bronze complexion shimmered in the lights, she wore a winged eyeliner, her edges were perfectly waved, the detail making Nico shocked. She, unlike Nico, didn’t radiate death. 

“Hi Mrs. Johnson, and Ms. Weliz! Who is the person I’m showing around?” She asked, her voice was smooth, almost like honey, it laviated in the air. Mrs. Johnson smiled as she pointed to Nico, the pale teen bit his cheek. 

“This is Nico Di Angelo, he is new here! Where did you move from?” Mrs. Johnson asked, her eyes glinting in the hanging lights. 

“Um, Italy?” He stuttered out, it just sounded like a question. 

“Wow, all the way from Italy.” Mrs. Johnson declared, turning her attention to Aliah. The girl wore a black lace woven shirt with a dark red shirt underneath. Some light jeans contrasted nicely with her upper half. 

“Well glad for you I’ll try to help you the best I can. I know some of Italian believe it or not!” She stated a grin on her face, “Benvenuto al liceo.” Her voice didn’t hold the accent, it sounded bland on her tongue, not to mention she wasn’t the best with the pronunciation; the sentence was also quite choppy. 

Trying to hold the grimace, he answered her, “Graize.” He mumbled, his voice was thickly coated with the accent he normally hid. When Will and Nico got in a fight he would burst into fits of Italian stomping around Apollo’s cabin, flinging his arms around. Will would slam the door after a while, getting irritated at Nico. 

Damn, he missed Will even more now. 

“So if it isn’t that big of a deal if you could follow me, I would love to give you a small tour.” Aliah shook him from his depressing thoughts. Nico nodded, standing up from his chair it made a loud creak. Aliah walked out of the room as he trailed behind her. The women at the table waved him farewell, none of them actually looking like they cared. 

Aliah took a sharp left turn, the glassy floors tapping underneath her shoes. Making a loud noise, Nico stuffed his hands into the pocket of his jeans. Aliah monotonously talked about rooms, seeming not to really care. 

“And this room is english, the teacher is a bit of a bitch so get on her good side.” Aliah uncomfortably stated, he knew she could sense the death raditioning off of him. It was a natural human reaction, it was no surprise she put space between them. She walked ahead again, Nico dragged behind her. 

She stopped a few times, they got deeper into the school, they walked down flights of stairs till they ended at the ‘basement.’ It was cooler down here, windows only had the lower part exposed, rooms were still going on. “This is the senior corridor, since you are a freshman you won’t be down here but it gives me an excuse to skip class.” She shrugged her shoulders as Aliah pointed to a thick wooden door, a poster of a person playing a piano was pinned into it. 

Nico felt the air being knocked out of him, this was the room. This was where everything was happening. The pure death just flowing through the door left him shivering, this was going to be more than what Hades thought out. But that was normal for him. 

“This is the music room, been shut down though, a huge pipe leaked and just wrecked everything. No one went into it, just left it.” Aliah declared moving on, seemingly not interested in how Nico was so invested into the door. 

“Um, yeah.” He mumbled, walking to where she went. 

The two were at the end of a hallway, she was nearly finished with the tour, only saving the cafeteria for last. When she turned around, hair flopping around the bell rung, she sighed, kids poured out of classes. Nico felt like he was back to Italy when he was ten, elementary days crowded into his head. He tried to lurk in the shadows before he felt a hand on his wrist.

Being shaken from his reality he looked up, there was Aliah. An annoyed frown on her features, “Come on, I’m almost done.” She stated, dragging him upstairs. The heat hit Nico hard, already making sweat dab at his forehead. 

Aliah was still dragging him, every step he took he just wanted to be back at Camp. This was something that he wished he declined. 

Finally she stopped, Nico being deep in thought didn’t realize this as he bumped into her. Both of them tumbling a bit, “Sorry.” He murmured, scratching the back of his head. The girl rolled her eyes but nodded. 

“Here is where you will eat, you can sit anywhere, or leave campus whatever you want to do.” She told him, “Although you need to know that we normally have twenty minutes to eat.” She told him, hands pointing to the room behind her. 

Nico peered into it, tables sat side by side, the floor was a wood, as the wall was a white painted brick. It was horrid. Nico winced but nodded, “Ah okay.” He mumbled, “Can we have phones out during lunch?” She asked, the girl nodded. 

“Yeah you can have your phone out in class, just hide it.” Aliah suggested, laughing, “Well if you need help ask around, I think it’s time we go to our classes.” She then started walking away. Nico went the opposite way, trying to remember the route to the room he was supposed to go to. He stared at the schedule he tightly gripped in his hand wrinkling the paper in his grasp. 

Nico shuffled down the hall, he stopped in front of a large door. Shoving it open the sight of everyone drew on him. He gulped loudly, the teacher turned around staring at him. A perplexed emotion on his face, Nico wanted to die. Fuck, this was so bad. 

“Ah, are you new?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Nico nodded, biting his upper lip, tearing his skin, bringing a light dose of ichor to the surface. 

“Please introduce yourself.” The teacher told him, moving to the side so Nico didn’t have to stand in the doorway. The teen tripped as he entered, feeling a deep blush leave on his cheeks, leaving them tinted. 

He started talking, his accent heavy in each word he spoke, “Um I’m Nico, I moved from Italy.” He stopped talking. Nico wanted this to be over, he wanted to go back to his apartment and text Will. 

“Well Nico welcome, you can sit at that table over there.” The teacher pointed to a small desk shown at the back of the room, Nico nodded as he made his way over to there. Settling down he already zoned out, his phone felt like lead in his pant pocket, urging him to just use it. 

Nico slid further in his seat, the old teacher in front to the class, with thinning gray hair turned around. Back to the white board, he started writing down something, hand writing almost unreadable. Nico was going to die young, that’s just normal for a Hades kid, and now here he is, sitting in a high school. 

Nico placed his head on the inside of his palm. Closing his eyes he let the period drift away. He only zoned back in with the loud sound of the alarm to switch classes. Making him sigh, picking up his things he stared at his schedule. Not noticing someone walking near him he jumped as a male stood in front of him. He had brown hair, green eyes, dimples. Nothing like Will, and once again, damn he missed his boyfriend that was the sun. 

“Yeah?” He asked, not wanting to talk to anyone. 

“Um, what class do you have next?” He asked, voice deep. Nico studied his schedule. 

“Science.” Nico mumbled, the guy nodded. 

“Ah, that sucks. Mr. Johnson is an ass, well it was nice talking.” The guy grumbled as he slouched out of the room. Nico was lost, what just happened? 

Nico stood up, walking through the door he finally realized how long today was going to be. Gods he can’t wait for it’s end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :) l know its not the best but i wanted to get something else out tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this small idea I had! If you want please leave a Kudo, comment, or anything! Thank you for reading this far! :)


End file.
